TRÄUMEREI
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: ¿Que es lo que quiere Grell Sutcliff?, Una relación difícil, ¿cómo podría una tormenta helada no apagar un infierno de pasión?, ¿William está atrapado? o simplemente tiene miedo de lastimar a GreLl. Rated M para futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis amores(?) , he vuelto, al fin, después de 1 año de ausencia y MI último fiasco "L'EAU ET LE FEU" traigo nuevas historias; hoy les presento este breve drable, probablemente conste de 2 capítulos, aún está en proceso, estoy tratando de plasmar la relación de William y Grell, desde el punto de vista de ambos, principalmente del de Wiru, esto es algo que aún no he hecho; en fin, espero les guste.**

WILLIAM

_Grell, Grell Sutcliff, una criatura difícil de entender y peor aún, imposible de domar, pero… ¿Qué es lo que quiere Grell?._

_Fisiológicamente, los humanos, sus cuerpos en específico han sido diseñados con el único fin de la reproducción; hombre y mujer, creados para sobrepoblar el planeta, pero… ¿qué hay respecto al "placer"? _

_Es de madrugada, después de una noche de papeleo acumulado finalmente concilié el sueño pero, 3:00, el reloj marca las tres en punto, cierro los ojos y trato de volver a dormir, me es imposible 3:01 me rindo y me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos sin sentido y sin rumbo._

_La parca roja y mi constante conflicto contra su álter ego femenino; personalmente considero que los dioses de la muerte debemos ser seres asexuales, el único propósito por el cual existimos los shinigamis es el de cosechar las almas inútiles y acabar con esas alimañas imprudentes; trabajar sin tiempo ni para respirar, por todas la eternidad, más aún sin sentimientos, suena aburrido ¿no es así?._

_Soy un shinigami de élite, responsable de toda la sección de Londres, un segador sin tiempo para las relaciones sociales o amorosas._

_Honestamente pocas cosas suelen distraerme de mi trabajo, pocas cosas a excepción Grell, él siempre consigue salirse con la suya, en todos los aspecto. _

…

William se mantenía concentrado en su escritorio llenando informes respecto a la última misión fallida de Ronald Knox, esto le causaría problemas al supervisor, su equipo de trabajo lo está haciendo quedar cómo un inepto, primero Grell Sutcliff, luego el caso de las 1000 almas puras del cual Eric Slingby y Alan Humphries fuero protagonistas y ahora Knox y su inmadurez a la hora de trabajar.

–Honestamente- William suspira con cansancio, las horas de oficina nunca son suficientes, ahora tendrá que llevarse el trabajo a casa para seguir examinando el caso.

…

_Era de esperarse, mientras me desgasto física y emocionalmente con horas extra, el idiota pelirrojo yace plácidamente dormido en el sofá, será mejor no despertarlo; entro sigilosamente, procurando no hacer ruido o tendría que atenerme a las consecuencias, una ola de besos desesperados y arrumacos cual gato en celo sería mi recompensa, en ocasiones extraño al desquiciado Sutcliff que me odiaba 80 años atrás, ¿en qué momento cambio todo?_

_Ya establecido en mi pequeña biblioteca continúo con mi trabajo, pero poco me dura el gusto de tanta paz y tranquilidad, aunque realmente no culpo del todo a esa cosa hiperactiva; me declaro culpable por caer ante los juegos sucios de este remedo de súcubo_.

Un beso en la nuca para después sentir un delgado brazo recorrer mi cuello hasta el pecho, sus rizos rojos caen sobre mis hombros, con la mano derecha aprieto el puente de mi nariz y trato de mantener la calma.

-Grell Sutcliff – digo en voz baja como primer llamado de atención, pero las palabras se deshacen entre los gemidos de Grell; aún no hemos comenzado y al parecer Grell ya está excitado.

No puedo evitarlo, es un circulo vicioso, tal parece que a Grell le gusta salir lastimado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola linduras (?) XD, les traigo la segunda parte de este fic que me parece constará de tres capítulos, espero les guste, tengo muchas más ideas por plasmar, no desesperen, sólo necesito tiempo para inspirarme como antes.**_

_**Les presento ahora, los pensamientos de Grell, espero les guste.**_

_**Justo en el kokoro XD.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo fic.**_

…

**_GRELL_**

_Trato de llamar su atención de todas las formas posibles, aunque me encuentro a su lado, en ocasiones es como estar solo._

_De todos los hombres que pudiese desear, entre todas las vidas que me tocara reencarnar, siempre, siempre escogería a William, nuestro "hilo rojo del destino" es fuerte y a pesar de sus rechazos, sé que me ama, somos almas gemelas, no importa que pase, yo siempre volaré de regreso a mi Will, tal y como lo hacen esas palomas suyas que él tanto adora, a veces me hace pensar que las ama más a ellas que incluso a su propio trabajo, lo cual ya es algo serio._

_…_

_Mi primer intento por llamar su atención, falló, me parece que no existe poder alguno que lo separe de su estúpido trabajo._

-Will~ - susurro con voz aterciopelada, no quiero espantarlo y que me ataque con su death scythe como la ultima vez, finge no haberme escuchado, o tal vez en verdad me está ignorando, pero yo sé cómo hacerlo ceder…

-¿Qué quieres?- William frunce el ceño, "¿a caso Grell no entiende?",¿Cuántas veces tiene que rechazarlo?

-Pensé que ya estabas dormido- dijo William con un poco de fastidio; en casa tampoco podría terminar con el papeleo. El obscuro shinigami hizo a un lado los papeles, movió su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, quitándose groseramente de encima al pelirrojo, el cual no se daría por vencido.

…

William se encuentra ahora en la cama, sabía muy bien que el pelirrojo no lo dejaría trabajar así que lo más prudente era dormir temprano para poder madrugar y continuar con su reporte mañana a primera hora, pero cómo ya era costumbre para conciliar el sueño, el frío shinigami leería un poco.

-Will~ vamos, -Grell se sube lentamente a horcajadas sobre el hombre mayor que se rehúsa a dejar de poner atención a su lectura.

Las suaves piernas desnudas de Grell se acarician contra las de William que yacen vestidas con la misma y anticuada pijama a rayas de siempre. William se mantiene inerte ni siquiera respira, esto podría interpretarse como una ira creciente.

El pelirrojo frota su nariz cariñosamente contra la de su amante, pero inesperadamente es lanzado a un lado cayendo éste al suelo.

-¡William! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- el hombre amanerado cuestiona con tono furioso, el rojo de su cara rivaliza contra el de su melena carmesí. William no separa la mirada de su libro por unos segundos para después hablar.

-Estoy cansado- es lo único que se escucha del moreno para acto seguido continuar con su lectura. En otras circunstancias, Spears pudo haber accedido gustoso, de hecho, en verdad quería hacer suyo a Grell, pero había algo en la parca roja que siempre lograba alejar a su amante.

…

Grell continuó gritando y blasfemando cosas inentendibles a las cuales William hizo caso omiso, dando por resultado que milagrosamente Grell se quedara callado, William miró de reojo incrédulo de tal milagro silencioso. Grell ahora se encontraba sentado a su costado.

-Por favor- mendigó el pequeño varón mientras rozaba su entrepierna sutilmente con su mano derecha y con la izquierda acariciaba los cortos cabellos de la nuca de William, para Grell siempre fue una sensación… graciosa… deliciosa… simplemente era algo muy agradable para su tacto y en especial, era algo que daba resultados, aunque estaba algo ofendido, de verdad necesitaba que William lo llenara, necesitaba sentirse amado de alguna forma, aunque fuese muy breve.

-Está bien- dice Spears con fingida resignación.

-Pero no pienso hacer absolutamente nada, estoy muy cansado- William dejó de lado su libro y se recostó sobre el colchón permitiendo así que Grell disfrutara de él.

…

_Will me ama, yo lo sé, pero puede ser realmente cruel en ocasiones._

_Me pregunto que pasa en su mente mientras estamos juntos, no sólo en la cama claro esta, quizá en el almuerzo, el trabajo o simplemente que es lo que piensa todo el tiempo; no puedo quejarme del sexo, oh el sexo es tan maravilloso, pero... realmente... creo que, aunque es ardiente, le falta pasión, amor, tacto, sus palabras duelen aunque trato de tomarlas con gracia, sé que no trata de herirme, el simplemente no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos correctamente._

_Amor, oh el amor... Will es un reverendo dios del sexo, pero, no es tan buen amante, le falta "ternura" y un poco más de iniciativa propia, quizá es muy tímido, sí, eso es..._

_Comienzo a besar los ojos de William, bajo hasta su mandíbula lentamente y llego hasta sus labios, Will me corresponde de inmediato con tiernos besos delicados, trato de controlarme, pero simplemente quiero más, froto mis caderas contra las suyas sin romper el beso, puedo sentir como su miembro se endurece junto al mío, rozo mi lengua contra sus labios pidiendo la entrada, por unos segundos esta se me concede pero de inmediato el beso es interrumpido._

-Sin lengua- dice William mientras empuja un poco al pelirrojo para guardar un poco de distancia.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola, sólo quiero que sepan que soy un asco como escritora…, edité el capítulo anterior, mattaku, no fue mucho, sólo agregue un párrafo de hecho, en fin, sería bueno que lo leyeran…_**

**_D'X Kill me plz!_**

**_En fin, les presento este último capítulo, espero les guste, no me odien, estoy un poco melancólica, forever alone, ahora sí, bastante lemon jejeje, todo se ve tan genial en mi cabeza pero a la hora de transcribirlo se vuelve una soberana mierd*._**

* * *

….

William no era un hombre que se diera a conocer por ser muy expresivo y mucho menos afectuoso, los abrazos, caricias y besos, no son algo que le nazca dar, aunque no le molesta recibirlos, pero sólo serán tolerados si vienen de parte de cierto pelirrojo aunque siempre deberán ser actos mesurados sin nada de vulgaridades y mucho menos públicos. El castaño consideraba tales actos grotescos por parte del pelirrojo, simplemente no podía concebirlo y es que el carmín lo besaba con voracidad y casi siempre dejando marcas en su piel, era cómo si lo hiciera a propósito, tratando de marcar su territorio o como sí buscara algo dentro de él, algo que William guardaba con recelo y no estaba equivocado, Grell ansiaba casi con desesperación una muestra de amor sincero, aunque no sabía cómo pedirlo, ya estaba cansado de sólo sexo sin sentido como el que siempre practicaban; para una noche salvaje terminando con las caderas destrozadas y en un motel de paso obviamente buscaría a Sebastian Michaelis, ese demonio era para una sola noche, aunque una muy ardiente noche, pero no más; pero William era para toda la vida, aunque el hombre estoico rechazara sus afectos, la muerte roja SIEMPRE le amaría y es por eso que Grell se tragaría su orgullo y se humillaría con tal de recibir por muy mínima que fuese, aunque no se tratara de amor 100% correspondido, tan siquiera, la aprobación de William.

Grell suspiró resignado y se dejó caer en la cama a un lado de William mientras mantenía la mirada fija al techo, Spears volteo un poco desconcertado, Grell jamás se había rendido. Acaso ¿estaba haciendo algo mal?, ¿no era esto le que tanto le gustaba al sádico pelirrojo, sus rechazos y maltratos?.

–Honestamente, ¿no piensas terminar? – Dijo William con algo de molestia.

–Dijiste que estabas cansado– murmuró el pelirrojo sin mirar a su pareja.

Si William odiaba algo, era las cosas sin terminar y eso se debía a que tendría que terminarlas él, pero bueno, bien dicen que si quieres un trabajo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

–Debí esperarlo de ti, tu ineptitud para terminar tus labores no me sorprende– al terminar esta frase, William se levanto en un rápido movimiento colocándose entre las piernas de Grell abriéndolas con brusquedad.

–¡Will, se un poco más gentil! – Grell protestó algo alarmado pues ahora sus piernas estaban siendo estiradas hasta su punto de tensión, lo cual comenzaba a ser un poco doloroso.

–Sabes lo mucho que me enoja que nunca termines nada– murmuro William entre dientes. La muerte obscura acaricio ligeramente los muslos del pelirrojo, subiendo lentamente hasta el vientre plano de este logrando así que Grell se ruborizara intensamente, "quizá, ahora Will sea más gentil" pensó erróneamente el jengibre.

– Tendré que sancionarte – William sonrió perversamente, de inmediato el pelirrojo entró en pánico y trató de alejarse de William, lo cual molestó mucho al hombre mayor.

–¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? – William cuestionó reprimiendo su rabia para acto seguido tomar con rapidez a Grell por las muñecas alzando estas por encima de la cabellera roja, basta de juegos previos, el siempre fue un hombre directo, las cosas tenían que realizarse a la brevedad, su miembro comenzaba a doler dentro de su prisión, estaba ya más que endurecido haciéndose notar por debajo del pantalón de la pijama y rogaba por algo de atención.

El hombre más alto miró con detenimiento a ese ser que yacía bajo de él, esa bola de energía aparentemente inagotable se veía tan frágil e indefenso, nada que ver con el engreído rango AAA, de varias décadas atrás, era un Grell tembloroso, no podría decir si era de excitación, temor o ira creciente, cada centímetro de su pálida piel de melocotón estaba completamente erizada cual gato a punto de pelear, el delgado cuerpo desnudo, sólo estaba cubierto por una camisa blanca que llegaba hasta su entrepierna, cubriendo apenas su sexo que comenzaba a despertar rápida y dolorosamente.

William sonrió, otra vez esa estúpida sonrisa, pocas veces se le veía sonreír al supervisor, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre era porque se estaba burlando de la estupidez de los pobres desgraciados. El frío hombre se mantenía por encima del pelirrojo, moliendo sus caderas contra las de su delgado amante mirándolo fijamente, pero no era una mirada lasciva y seductora, no, era una mirada que molestaba al rojo shinigami, aunque a Grell le gustaba siempre tener el papel protagónico de la dama en apuros, odiaba estar debajo durante el sexo, por alguna razón le hacía sentir inferior, peor aún, "vulnerable".

–¡William! – Sutcliff protestó nuevamente pero fue ignorado, William tomó su miembro erecto e hinchado, bajó un poco sus pantalones y le penetró sin la más mínima preparación, Grell trató de impedir que entrara, pero fue en vano, se contrajo lo más que pudo, forcejeó un poco más, pero se rindió nuevamente de inmediato, "¿a quién quería engañar?", en verdad lo deseaba, de nada servía hacerse el ofendido si después de todo terminaría rogando por más y más de lo mismo, cada embestida, golpe o lesión siempre lo llevaban a la gloria causándole un pecaminoso orgasmo celestial.

…

Golpes erráticos, el sonido de los cuerpos chocando con brusquedad uno contra el otro con una ligera capa de sudor que hace brillar aquellos cuerpos ante la luz de la luna que se filtra por las ventanas, el olor de sexo con el de las velas que se consumen y se apagan.

Las delgadas piernas de Grell se aferran con fuerza a la cadera de William, sus manos rodean el cuello del moro para bajar lenta y tortuosa mente por la espalda rasguñándola y dejando las marcas de sus largas uñas carmesí que se mezclan con las diminutas gotas de sangre que emanan de las delgadas heridas. El pelirrojo mueve ansioso sus caderas al ritmo de las estocadas de su amante estoico.

–Will~ – el afeminado hombre gimió con voz agonizante en placer. Al escuchar su nombre y solamente el suyo, el corazón de William latió más rápido, era una sensación extraña, ¿a caso podría confiar en el amor sincero del pelirrojo?

William se detuvo por unos instantes para mirar aquellos ojos neón que le mentían, la más dulce mentira en la que sí fuesen humanos, moriría gustoso, pero su estado divino se lo prohibía, "sin sentimientos" rezaba una de las reglas, quizá la más importante después de la primera que proclama el uso y cuidado de la gafas de los dioses de la muerte.

Al mirar aquel rostro suplicante de amor y placer, esos ojos cristalinos y labios carnosos entre abiertos, enrojecidos por el flujo de sangre; curioso, están muertos, son semidioses, privados de las banalidades del los mortales con una función definida obligatoriamente, inmunes a enfermedades, pero sus cuerpos funcionan y reaccionan al igual de el de cualquier humano promedio, hambrientos de deseo y lujuria, con un alto libido insaciable.

Grell arqueó su espalda alzando su pecho níveo y oprimiendo su cabeza más contra la almohada, un grito ahogado escapa de su garganta, un grito mezclado con dolor y placer, el placer del sexo y el dolor del desamor.

William sale casi por completo del acogedor interior de su amante, su miembro duele, está próximo a su liberación, puede sentirlo, la escena frente a sus ojos es orgásmica, un deshecho Grell con algunos cabellos pegados a su bello rostro debido al sudor, con los dedos medio e índice en sus labios que los bañan en saliva. William entra nuevamente en la estrecha entrada rosada de Grell, desgarrándola de nueva cuenta, pero no importa porque para en la mañana, estará como nueva, no importa cuánto lastime a Grell, ya sea física o emocionalmente, para el día siguiente todo estará como si nada hubiese pasado, a excepción de las huellas que han quedado grabadas en ambos cinematic record.

Con movimientos no tan bruscos, busca durar un poco más, la noche aún es larga, quisiera que no terminara este placer, porque al terminar, al salir el sol, cual hechizo de cuento de hadas, todo volverá a la normalidad, la indiferencia resurgirá y sus corazones morirán en una lenta agonía eterna.

–Te amo Will~– susurró la muerte escarlata, mientras se estiraba para acariciar el rostro de su amado, lo quería cerca, más cerca, quería fundirse con él en uno solo, sentirse amado, pero eso sería muy difícil, quizá si no fueran shinigamis, tal vez humanos, o incluso demonios, así tendrían permitido romper las reglas.

…

William siguió embistiendo a Grell, haciendo caso omiso a sus declaraciones de amor, porque, eso es lo que quería Grell, ¿verdad?.

Grell hizo un pequeño mohín al no recibir respuesta de su pareja, pero cualquier pequeño rencor quedaría olvidado, pues pronto el falo de William encontró aquél punto sensible dentro del pelirrojo, una, dos embestidas y ambos podían sentir el clímax que se aproximaba, Grell tomó su miembro hinchado y comenzó a acariciarlo, de arriba abajo lenta y tortuosamente, con su dedo índice acaricio su pequeña ranura en la punta enrojecida de su pene, la cual ya goteaba preparándose para el gran final. Pronto ambos hombres podían sentir la presión en sus vientres, la liberación estaba cerca, los dos aceleraron sus movimientos más erráticos que al principio, finalmente, el carmín se contrajo tan dolorosamente para William que para ambos les fue imposible resistir más.

William cayó rendido sobre el delgado cuerpo de Grell que aún sufría de los espasmos de su orgasmo en curso.

Grell ya recuperado, abrazó a William y sonrió con regocijo, se sentía tan lleno y completo, pero poco le duró el gusto, pronto Will se levantó, perezosamente abandonó el interior del amanerado pelirrojo permitiendo así que su semilla caliente saliera de la entrada del rojo segador, el abdomen de ambos estaba manchado con el semen de Sutcliff; William se sentó unos instantes en la cama pensando quizá.

–Will… quédate conmigo– pidió el pelirrojo, pero fue ignorado, William se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño.

–Necesito ducharme– respondió la muerte obscura sin mirara atrás, esa acción terminó de romper el corazón de Grell, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en bañarse, a caso William quería deshacerse del aroma de Grell?, ¿se sentiría sucio?.

–Tú también deberías bañarte– dijo Will desde la ducha, por unos instantes los ojos de Grell se iluminaron, podría bañarse en compañía de William, pero pronto sus sueños se vieron despejados.

–Mientras estoy en la ducha cambia las sabanas, cuando yo termine podrás entrar tú y asearte.

Grell suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer en la cama para finalmente quedarse dormido, no cambio las sabanas ni la ropa de cama, William era un neurótico obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza y el orden y Grell ya estaba muy cansado.

…..

Cerca de las 2:00 am, Grell despertó, junto a él yacía William, este le estaba dando la espalda, Grell sonrió para sus adentros.

–Will…

–Will~…– Grell interrumpió el sueño de su pareja, pero William lo ignoraría , aunque no por mucho.

–Will…

–¿Qué quieres? – respondió William.

–Tengo frío– murmuró el carmín.

–Toma una manta y cúbrete– fue la respuesta cortante del castaño.

–Will– Grell repitió pues tal parece que no se rendiría y nuevamente Grell acarició los cortos cabellos de la nuca de William, logrando que estos se erizaran.

–¿No piensas dejarme dormir? – cuestionó molesto William.

–Tengo frío– contestó el rojo hombre. William ya sabía que es lo que pretendía Grell y no le quedaba más que ceder, era eso o no dormir por otra hora hasta que Grell se quedara dormido de nuevo. William giró sobre su espalda quedando frente a frente con Grell, el pelirrojo tenía su sonrisa estúpida cómo diciendo "te gané", William suspiró y abrazó a grell, pero no fue de una forma amorosa, simplemente colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de Grell, pero eso fue suficiente para callar al rojo segador de almas.

…

Un nuevo día un nuevo comienzo cómo todas las mañanas, William se despertó mucho antes que Grell, se alistó y se preparó para marcharse al trabajo, miró sobre su hombro y ahí, en la cama cual cascada de sangre, los largos cabellos de Grell adornaban las almohadas. El pelirrojo permanecía profundamente dormido, no respiraba, un terrible defecto de Grell cuando está muy cansado, para William eso es molesto, le hace sentir que Grell está muerto; costumbres de los vivos.

–¿Will? – Grell había despertado.

William se paralizó, de inmediato, no quería tener que lidiar con lo que se avecinaba.

–No llegues tarde o te asignaré horas extra– William amenazó.

–Quédate conmigo– pidió Grell, aunque ya conocía la cruel respuesta.

–Por favor– Grell susurró, estaba cansado de estos crueles amaneceres, una noche de sexo con muy pocas o casi nulas muestras de amor y un despertar solitario sin nadie a su lado, por instantes se sentía como aquellas prostitutas sudadas y abandonadas, sólo faltaba que William le arrojara unas cuantas monedas para después marcharse.

William ignoró a Grell y cruzó la puerta de la habitación, el pelirrojo devastado agachó la mirada y se dejó caer en la fría cama solitaria.

–¿Por qué no me amas? – murmuró mientras una lagrima escapo de sus verdes ojos, de pronto un calor y peso extra abrazó el cuerpo delgado.

–Quizá en otra vida te pueda dar eso que tanto anhelas– William dijo al oído de Grell mientras colocaba un beso en la sien de este.

– Pero jamás en esta ¿verdad? – Grell terminó la frase.

–No llegues tarde– advirtió de nuevo el supervisor para marcharse definitivamente.

–No importa cuántas vidas tenga que esperar, siempre te amaré– Grell se quedó dormido nuevamente.


End file.
